RED1
RED1 is one of the dimensions in Jnlll. History Mewtwo's Imprisionment Zappy Duck is the king of the RED1 dimension with his bird men in control. The land is peaceful, yet fearful of a prophesy given to them by an unamed Alakazam. The prophesy was that a great evil would come through a door of light that the Lightning Bird will contain. Zappy Duck was forever on the lookout for the door of light, then decades later, suddenly a portal opens. Out of the portal flies through Mewtwo, knocked-out and severly injured and the portal closes behind him. Zappy Duck senses the evil within Mewtwo so decides to imprison Mewtwo in the First Cave, guarded day and night by the Ancient Guardians. The Cult of Mewtwo's Uprising After a few hundred years, the First Cave and the evil within it was forgotten about. The Ancient Guardians became fossils due to their inactivity and the entrance to the cave fell in, meaning no-one could enter it anymore. The Cult of Mewtwo rise up to oppose Zappy Duck and his bird men to the point of all-out war. Zappy Duck realises that he is losing the war and takes a select few of his bird men and retreat to another continent. Gengy, the leader of The Cult of Mewtwo, takes over as the king of the RED1 dimension. Under the rule of Gengy, the people of RED1 become restless and hungry as Gengy takes all of the resources for himself. Mewtwo's Reawakening Secret meetings start happening all around RED1. It becomes obvious that a rebellion is imminent and the people of RED1 decide to choose three champions to lead an army and take over from Gengy's rule. The people choose In Flames, Ocean and Saw to train their army and launch an attack at Gengy's castle. Gengy realises that he Champions' army is growing momentum and starts to panic. Suddenly a voice speaks in his mind telling him to go to the First Cave. Against the wishes of his advisors, he journey's to the First Cave and eventually finds Mewtwo asleep. Mewtwo awakens and tells Gengy that he is taking over as king of RED1. Gengy kneels before him and accepts his command. The Ancient Guardians also awaken from their fossilised state and joined the Champions. Mewtwo destroys a city of RED1 as a demonstration of his power, saying that if the Champions continue with their uprising, more cities will be destroyed and more people will die. EMERALD1 Meeting At first, the Champions decide not to attack. They continue to train their army, but no action is taken. This splits RED1 into two sections; the North which is controlled by Mewtwo and his Cult, and the South which is controlled by In Flames and his Champions. After a year, In Flames decides that enough is enough and the Champions march towards Mewtwo's castle to begin the final battle. Suddenly a portal opens in front of the Champions' marching army and out comes Revan (though Revan hadn't revealed his name to anyone at this point) and his army from the EMERALD1 dimension. The Champions assume that Revan and his army are part of The Cult of Mewtwo and the two armies begin to fight. Revan's army is victorious as Mewtwo and his army comes down from his castle to join the fight. The Champions and Revan Team Up Mewtwo laughs at Revan and reveals that Revan and the Champions fighting was part of his plan to weaken both armies so he could defeat them both easier. Revan realises what he's done and askes In Flames, Ocean and Saw to join him in fighting Mewtwo, which they agree to do. As the final fight begins, a shadow flies from the main portal of EMERALD1 to RED1. RED1 begins to fall apart and portals start appearing and disappearing all over the dimension. People realise that the dimension is collapsing and try to jump through the portals in the hope of surviving the apocalypse. Mewtwo fires a psychic blast at Ocean - killing him instantly. A building falls and crushes Saw. Most of all the armies get through various portals. Revan is presumed dead after he accidently kills Kadabz whilst trying to save him. RED1 is destroyed.